Captain Zootopia: The Arctic Fox
by TheRavenFromTheDeep
Summary: When a figure from her past emerges, how will Captain Zootopia handle having to apprehend him? Will she let him go, or will he remember her and their life together? HIATUS.
Arctic Fox's POV

* * *

The fox could see his target through the window of the apartment across the alley, a small fennec fox talking to a rather large female bunny. He raised his rifle and took aim, squeezing the trigger four times. The vulpine quickly put the rifle on his back and bolted for the other roofs. He heard the bunny yell about being in pursuit and he picked up the pace. Before he knew it a window was broken and he spun around, grabbing the object, and throwing it back. He threw himself over the edge and grabbed onto the balcony below, quickly entering the house. The fox lifted his left arm, which happened to be completely metal, and grabbed the rifle off his back. He aimed it around the room, lifting his tinted goggles so that his eyes could adjust to the darkness. Making sure the house was empty, he called for extraction.

 _That bunny looked familiar,_ He thought to himself. The extraction area was established and the fox headed for the van parked outside. Just as he reached the door and slid the rifle back in place the window smashed, the same bunny flying through it. The soldier ran at him and he quickly sidestepped, pulling his knife from it's sheath on his belt. The bunny spun around and attempted to hit him with the shield. He quickly grabbed the shield and spun her around, and she responded by thrusting her paw into his side. The fox grunted and punched her in the back of the head. He gripped her by the arms and threw her through the door. _Guess I'll have to make it two kill tonight,_ He thought as he approached her. She was almost standing again and he wasn't about to make this a fair fight.

Quickly adjusting the knife in his paws, he kicked her legs out from underneath her and clamped his metal paw into a fist, bringing it down. The sound of his fist connecting with her shield echoed down the halls and he was shocked for a second. Bullets pierced the silence that followed, and he quickly tore the shield from the paws of the bunny. Raising the shield, he threw it at the cheetah approaching him, and it bounced back to him. He drew his pistol and let out a few rounds, before diving through the hallway's window, using the shield to cushion his landing. The fox dropped the shield and grabbed onto the extraction van. He slammed his paw onto it three times and it quickly started down the road. Glancing back at the apartment he could see the bunny looking after him, shocked.

Captain Zootopia's POV

* * *

Taking one last look at the escaping assassin, she spun around and ran to her neighbor's side. He was sitting up against the wall, bleeding from a gunshot, "Benjamin, are you hit anywhere else?" She asked assessing the damage of the bullet wound she could see.

"I think he broke my arm with that shield of yours. Other than that, I'm fine," The cheetah responded.

Judy turned to the nearby janitor's closet and grabbed a clean rag from a box. She threw it to Benjamin and headed for the stairs, "I'll call you an ambulance. I've just got to grab my shield, don't want that falling into the wrong hands."

She pushed the door open and started jogging down the stairs, quickly reaching the bottom and exiting onto the street. She glance around and quickly found her shield. Judy walked forward, glancing around for any sign of a threat. She crouched down and picked up the shield, wary of the assassin's return. The bunny reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, dialing 911 and requesting an ambulance. She ran up the stairs again, dragging Benjamin to his feet and she walked him to the elevator, bringing him down to the street and sitting him down on the curb. She looked him over once again and told him to keep applying pressure. She started back to her apartment, intending to bring Finnick to Benjamin. When she reached the apartment, Finnick was already fading. She quickly picked him up and started running to Benjamin. Finnick protested vigorously saying something about him already being a dead fox. Judy ignored him and arrived, seeing two ambulances even though she had only requested one. Thanking the heavens, she quickly handed Finnick off to the EMTs. Finnick's blood had thoroughly soaked her shirt, so she directed the police to cordon off the area and until S.H.I.E.L.D. Investigators arrived on sight.. She jogged back to her apartment, stepping through the mess and grabbed a shirt, quickly changing into it. Judy headed to the street again and jumped in her truck, driving after the ambulances. She arrived at the hospital only fifteen minutes after the ambulances and quickly made her way into the surgery viewing area. When she reached the window to the surgery room, her fellow S.H.I.E.L.D agent, Agent Gazelle AKA Black Widow was already there. _How did she get here before me?_ Judy thought to herself before resting her paw on Gazelle's shoulder.

"He'll be alright, you know. He always powers through these things. Nothing can kill Finnick," Judy whispered.

Gazelle continued to stare blankly as Finnick's EKG machine started beeping rapidly, "The weapon is completely untraceable. No rifling, Soviet made," Images of the allies flashed before Judy's eyes as she recalled fighting next to the Soviet's against HYDRA. She shivered at the thought of her friends going savage when HYDRA release the Nighthowler serum, "We can't find the bastard who did this to him. But you know something don't you?" Gazelle shot an accusatory glance at Judy.

"No," She lied.

Well, good thing I already know who did this," She paused turning back to the window as the beeping stopped, turning into one steady noise, "No."

The doctor grabbed the defibrillators and started flipped the machine on, "Clear!" He yelled as he brought the paddle down on the small fox's chest, no response, "Clear!" He shouted again, repeating the process. The noise continued, and Gazelle turned away, and walked out.

Arctic Fox's POV

* * *

"I knew that bunny," The fox whispered to himself, laying in bed for the first time in a long time. _I guess they don't want to waste the money of putting me back in cryo. They're most likely going to use me again soon then,_ He thought. "Where do I know her from?" He asked the silence.

The silence was interrupted again for the hundredth time that night, with a small beep. He raised his metal arm, trying to pinpoint where it was coming from. It sounded like it was coming from the arm, but he couldn't be sure. The fox looked his arm over twice, before deciding it was coming from the very top layer of vibranium. He grabbed the knife off his table, and found the relative area of the beeping. Digging the knife into his arm, he popped a small device out of one of the small slots in his arm, there for improved movement. The device let out an occasional beep and the Arctic Fox, as his handlers and his victims usually called him, crushed the device when he realized it was a tracker. The windows of his safe house were smashed in, and multiple agents stormed the house killing on sight. He grabbed his pistol and rolled off his bed.

 _Great, caught without a mask or shirt on,_ He thought as he pulled his jacket from the rack and slid it on. Turning around he dropped to his thankfully padded knee and killed the two agents who had burst through his door. Never had he been more grateful that he slept with his mission pants still on. The Arctic Fox grabbed his muzzle-like mask and slid it over his face. Completely disregarding his goggles, he walked through the door, shooting everything that moved. He rounded a corner, opened the door to the basement, and shot the wire the routed power into the building. The fox's eyes adjusted to the darkness, and he saw that the bunny from his last job was with the agents. Realizing exactly what his situation was, he made for the closest window, reenacting the scene from his other encounter with this bunny. He used his arm as a cushion this time though. The vulpine quickly stood and ran for the garage, grabbing the motorcycle and taking off down the road, bullets fly at him. He fired the occasional shot over his shoulder, but tried to focus on the road. When he heard the sound of cars, he knew he was completely an utterly screwed. He would have to fight all the agents, and capture was the only thing that frightened him. If he had to he would end his life o the street. The Arctic Fox quickly activated the brakes, jumping from the bike and into a roll. He raised his pistol and opened fire on the vans heading toward him.

The vans pulled to a stop, and the bunny-who he had found out was the one and only Captain Zootopia-exited the van. Multiple agents stepped out and he could hear the sound of helicopters in the distance.

"Come quietly and we'll make this easy on you," The bunny said but he did not believe a word of it, "You have been charged with multiple crimes, and the country is on high alert. Anyone matching your description is going to be detained. You can not escape this."

The fox lifted the gun to his head, "Step back, now," He demanded and Captain Zootopia signaled them back, "Why don't you fight me, alone. I know you can handle yourself, so why come with all of these men? Are you scared that I might win? Just fight me one on one."

Judy unhooked her helmet and let it drop onto the ground, "I imagine I can keep the shield, seeing as you've got that arm."

"Why, of course," he responded.

The fox dropped his gun and got into a fighting stance, Judy did the same. She ran at him, and before he could react, she had him on the ground with her shield pinning his left arm to the ground. He punched her in the jaw with his real arm, knocking her off him. She recuperated quickly and hit him across the face with her shield, staggering him. He clutched his mask, fixing it back into place. The Arctic Fox grabbed her by the throat and slammed her onto the ground. He lifted his metal arm, and punched her in the head. He did it again, and again, and again, and just as the agents were about to intervene, Judy grabbed the fox by the face and threw him off of her, and there she was. Back on her feet, shield in one hand and mask in the other.

The fox looked back up, seeing the confusion almost projecting from her, "Nick?" She asked.

"Who the hell is Nick?" He asked, before charging at her. She was to stunned to react but he never hit her. She turned around and saw him with his gun in his hand. He quickly opened fire on the agents, diving behind the cover of a van. Within the next five minutes, Judy was on the ground surrounded by dead agents, with only a bullet in the leg to show for it. The Arctic Fox walked forward, and knelt down next to her, "I'm going to ask you again, who is Nick?"

She looked directly up at the face of the fox she had fell in love with. The fox she had grieved for. The only animal who truly understood her, "You are. You're Nick, don't you remember at all?"

He stood back up and clasped his head in his paws, growling at himself. _I KNOW HER, WHERE DO I KNOW HER FROM_?, He inwardly yelled. He looked back down at her, "You were smaller."

Judy looked up at him, hope in her eyes, "Yes! Yes I was!" She practically squealed.

Nick opened the van's side door and sat down, "You wanted to be a soldier, but you had so many obstacles to overcome. Mainly the fact that you are a bunny," He paused, "You used to get into so many fights. Never knew when to give up."

"What happened to you? What happened to me?" Nick asked, looking down at his metal arm, "Why can't I remember anything?"

"Honestly, Nicky, I don't know what happened to you. Just try to remember, you loved me. Please, run. Get yourself to a safe place that no one can find you at. Give me the address and me alone, and we will work something out."

Nick looked happy for a second, and then his small smile disappeared, "The men who made me into this. They'll find me, wipe my memories again. I need protection, please don't let me go alone."

Judy was lost. She couldn't bring him anywhere without them being hunted. The government would probably send the Avengers after them, "Lift me up, I need this wound treated. After that, we'll drive to wherever you want. Just remember, we can't leave or they'll know exactly where we are. I suggest we head to the woods."

Nick lifted her up, and brought her to the van, putting her in the back and tossing a first aid kit to her. He slid into the front seat and turned the car on. Nick looked behind at her and remembered something, probably the last thing he would remember of his past life for awhile: He loved her.

* * *

 **A/N: Eyyo another crossover. Sorry if updates for this story are a little slow, I've got two I'm actively managing now including this one so please bear with me. Also, I tried to think of animal puns for Black Widow and the Avengers but I just couldn't. Sorry if the end seems a little rushed, everyone's got weaknesses! Anyway, I know I completely veered away from the actual plot of the movie, and if you don't like that I'm sorry, this is how the story is going to go with only slight references to the movies plot from here on out. Please review!**


End file.
